My Little Mate
by Hey Arnold Ultimate Fan
Summary: Severus is an incubus and his mate is Harry Potter the boy who lived and Dumbledore , Wesley, and Hermonie bashing and no sex until Harry is 16 or 17
1. Prologue

My Little Mate By: Hey Arnold Ultimate Fan

Author's Notes: I'm going to be redoing this story and I will also be changing the chapter that I did and I also want to thank all the reviews and commits.

Prologue

Severus was an incubus and he had a mate but he wasn't born yet .

So when Harry Potter was born on July 31, 1987 he was there because he was friends with Lilly and also he was a spy for the light.

He didn't follow Voldemort and had spied for Dumbledore since he was seventeen and didn't know how manipulative he was.

Severus had heard that there was a prophecy about his mate and Voldemort but didn't believe it but when Voldemort attacked the Potter's he was worried for his mate.

He got to his little mate's house and was surprised that his little mate had servied that night thanks to Lilly and James who died that night.

He couldn't take his little mate that night because Dumbledore would know he was there but he also knew how to cover his tracks but didn't want to risk it.

Severus whispered to his little mate that he would find him and make sure that he would have everything he needed.

Harry was taken to his living relatives by Dumbledore and was left there to grow up not knowing nothing of the wizarding world or of his fame.

Little did Harry know his mate was feeling everything he did and he also heard his voice in his head telling him that he would take care of him when he saw him.

Author Notes: I hope you have enjoyed this and I also hope that this version is a little better and like I said I don't own Harry Potter but wished I could.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I hope that you will like this new story an I promise that I will try to update as much as possible and also Sirius Black won't be dead or any other characters but I will kill off Voldemort and maybe Dumbledore but let me know if you want him dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter stories.

Chapter 1

Severus was angry he couldn't fell the bond though Harry but he could still fell his bond to Harry and he could also fell what Harry felt.

Harry was in his cupboard trying to recover from all the beatings that his uncle did and also trying to get his bond with his mate unblocked.

When Harry got the block off he tried to contact his mate and so he concentrate to speak to him in his mind.

He said hello is anyone there and Severus couldn't believe that his little mate broke the bond that was on him.

Severus answered his mate and told him that he was there and to hold on that he would come and get him and asked him where he was so he could come and get him.

Harry told him and also to hurry because his relatives would be waking up soon and so Severus hurried up to number 4 of Privet Drive in Surrey.

It was a good thing that he is a Potions Master and had his kit on him at all times so when he got there and went into the house and went to the cupboard and got his little mate out carefully.

Harry couldn't believe that his mate was there and that he was good looking to Harry but he knew his mate didn't think he was handsome.

Severus was hearing his little mate's thoughts through the bond and was surprised that his little mate was feeling that way about him.

Lucius and his family came with their healer that they trusted and the healer went to work on Harry after giving an oath not to revel who she was treating.

While the healer was working on Harry Severus told his friends what happened to his little mate and Lucius told him that he would help with punishing the muggles.

They left and went to the house and Lucius had papers for them to sign to give him and his wife guardianship of Harry.

Veron and Patuna saw them and they signed the papers so they could be rid of the little freak in their opinion.

Severus and Lucius couldn't believe it was so easy to have them agree to give Lucius and wife guardianship of Harry but they didn't leave without punishing them.

Severus and Lucius cursed them and then they gathered all of Harry's things which wasn't much but he would be happy to have.

They got back and the healer told them that she fixed everything and that he would be fine and he needed awhile to recover and that he needed nutrition and muscular restoring potions.

Severus told the healer that he would brew the potions that his mate needed and asked how much he owed her and she told him nothing because she was treating the boy who lived.

The healer also promised not to tell no one who she just treated and that if the Malfoy's were going to blood adopt Harry that they could when he was better.

They thanked her and after she left Severus went to sit by his mate so that he knew that he was there for him.

Harry woke the next day and saw his mate by him and smiled he reached out to him and Severus woke when he felt Harry touching him.

Severus was so happy that his little mate would be alright the Malfoy's came to see if Harry was going to be alright.

Harry got scared and hid behind his mate Severus told his mate that they were friends of his and wouldn't harm him.

Harry then came out of hiding and the Malfoy's introduce themselves to him and they also asked if he was alright.

Harry never had anyone to care about him before so he didn't know what to do so he told his mate and then Severus told them.

They were happy that Harry trusted his mate and that he was alright now and then they decided to ask if he would like to become a member of the family.

Harry couldn't believe that the Malfoy's wanted him he still thought of himself a freak thanks to his relatives.

Severus heard his thoughts and was trying not be mad at the Dersleys and also trying not to go back and hurt them more than he did.

Harry knew his mate was feeling and he was happy that someone was going to be there for him and to protect him.

They called the healer that came and she checked him over and told them that he was all healed thanks to his mate because the incubus in Severus was helping his mate.

The next day they want to Dragon Ally to go to Gringotts and make sure that Harry's money was alright and not being spent.

Harry didn't know he had money and asked why they were going to Gringotts so Severus told him that his parents left him money.

Harry was surprised that his parents left him money and since he was told he was a waste of space and no good but he now knew that wasn't true anymore.

Severus was worried about his mate but knew that he would have to remind him that he was wanted and loved by him and the Malfoy's.

Draco on the other hand was so sad for his friend and took him under his wing like a big brother is supposed to do.

Lucius and his wife looked at their son and knew he always wanted a brother or sister since he was three and now maybe if Harry agreed to become part of the family.

Harry liked Draco he was like the brother he never had and he loved his mate even if it was to soon for him to feel this way but it felt right.

They got to the Leaky Cauldron by floo and since it was Harry's first time using anything magic and he was a little nervous but his mate told him that he would take care of him.

When they all came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron everyone was surprised that the Malfoy's had the boy who lived with them and that the Potions Master was with them also.

Harry didn't like everyone looking at him and he stayed by his mate's side and Severus was happy that his mate was comfortable enough to be by him.

They all went to the wall behind the place and Harry's eye's widen when the wall was separating to revil Dragon Ally.

They continue through the Alley and they all notice that Harry was surprised and a little star eyed going through the Alley.

Harry was surprised and happy that his uncle lied to him that magic wasn't real and he couldn't wait to see all the shops but he knew that the bank had to come first and he hoped that they didn't lie to him when he was told that his parents left him money but he also knew that they weren't lying but he wanted to see for himself and he did trust them but it was hard for him.

They arrived at the bank and had the kids read the writing and Harry asked if it was true and they answered yes.

They all entered the bank and Harry stayed close to his mate not that Severus minded of course they asked to see the head goblin of the bank immediately.

They were ushered into a private room and they waited for the head goblin to come and when he did they asked about Harry's account and the head goblin told them that they had try to contact Harry and Harry told them that he didn't get anything from them and the head goblin was angry not at Harry but at his magical guardian and the head goblin looked at Harry knowing that he didn't know what a magical guardian was.

Harry's mind was reeling from the information he was told he had a magical guardian and he still didn't know anything about the wizarding world and he still had a lot to learn about this world and he asked the head goblin who his magical guardian was and the goblin answered that it was Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone was surprised that he was Harry's magical guardian when it was suppose to be Sirius Black but sense he is in Azkaban and Remus is a werewolf Albus took the spot.

They also learned that the Dersleys were paid to keep Harry and also Albus was stilling Harry's money and also paying the Wesleys and Grangers money to befriend Harry.

Harry was angry and upset but Severus was there to make sure he was calm down and had also made sure he little mate knew he was there for him.

Harry was very grateful for Severus and for the Malfoys the head goblin asked if Harry wanted to press charges on Dumbledore and the rest for theft.

Harry asked Lucius and his mate what to do and they told him not to press charges yet until they destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort.

They had horexs to find and the head goblin told them that they would help with the search for them and they would also destroy them for them.

Lucius had already brought the diary that was one and Harry was one but it was almost destroyed in him all it need to finish it off was to bond his soul to another and Severus was more than happy to do that for his mate.

They also had Ravenclaw's dianam that need to be destroyed and they knew that one was there at the bank in the Beleraxs vault and Mrs. Malfoy was willing to help.

The goblins knew where another one was and it was at Grimwould Place and Harry had inherit it from his godfather and then they also knew that there was one where Voldemort's parents lived.

So with help from the goblins all the horexs were destroyed and they made sure that Voldemort was dead since Harry already took their marks off they knew other ones that had the mark.

They were relieved that he was gone for good and so Harry went ahead with filling charges against the people that stole from him.

After everything was all done they heard James and Lilly Potters will and Harry was surprised and angry that he wasn't supposed to go to the Darley's but was to go to the Malfoys.

They were happy that Harry agreed to be adopted by them and they also learned that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was guilty.

Harry was finally happy he now had family and a husband that would take care of him always and he was also happy that he wasn't require to consummate the marriage as he was to young.

Severus was also happy that he and his little mate weren't require to fulfill the requirements for the marriage.

They took out money for the boys school stuff and after their business was done they went back to Alley and got the boys all set for Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco got new brooms and owls for school as the first years got to have there own brooms and they named there owls Harry named his Hedwig and Draco named his Artimis.

When they got home after their shopping and business Harry asked to speak to his mate alone for a minute.

The Malfoys agreed and they went separate ways Severus was wondering what his little mate wanted but Harry put his mind at ease.

Harry was concerned about him teaching at the school because of Dumbledore was still headmaster at the school.

Severus was surprised and was warm about his mate's concern for him but he told Harry not to worry about him as he was an excellent dueler.

The day came for going to Hogwarts and Harry and Draco were excited and Harry also felt better after talking to his mate.

They all went to the King's Cross Station to go through the bearer to get to the train for Hogwarts Severus could only go to the train but had to leave right after the boys got on the train.

Harry understood and kissed his mate on the cheek and wished him good luck with the headmaster and that he would see him at the opening feast.

Draco and Harry said goodbye to everyone and the Malfoys remind them to write them as soon as they got sorted.

Harry was nervous about meeting Draco's friends and Draco told him not to be that they would like him.

Harry met Blaze Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and the rest that were friends with Draco when he was younger.

They were all talking and then they were interrupted by a girl who was helping a boy looking for a toad.

Harry knew it was one of the people that were being paid to befriend him and he also knew the other one was looking for him but they all knew Harry Potter died by his relatives.

They all knew it was almost time to get dress in their school clothes and then when they got there they all followed Hagrid to the boats to take them all to the school.

They were all excited to see the school and when they saw it they were all in awe of it and couldn't wait to see the inside of it.

Hagrid led them to the school and to the front of the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall introduce herself and welcomed them to Hogwarts and told them all about the houses, rules and points they would get or lost for any rule braking.

Then they all were talking silently and looking up at the ceiling and then they all saw a hat on a stool and the hat had a rip for its mouth and then it started to sing.

After the hat sang Professor McGonagall called them one by one then when it was Draco's turn he put the hat on and it shouted Slytherin and then he went to the house table.

Then it was Harry's turn after his brother and everyone was surprised that the boy who lived was a Malfoy and they all were shouting and then Professor McGonagall silenced them.

Harry then went and sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and Harry knew that it wouldn't be long and it wasn't the hat shouted Slytherin and then he got up and went to the house table but before that he winked at his mate.

Severus was very happy that his mate would be in his house and he couldn't believe his little mate winked at him.


End file.
